NOIR  The Slice of Life
by RedMahlova
Summary: "Noir itu hitam. Namun apakah 'Noir' itu selalu hitam?" Kuroro dan Kurapika mendadak pingsan. Dua cahaya aneh muncul dari tubuh mereka. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Genre : Supernatural, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship and Angst.enjoy heh
1. Chapter 1

**SLICE of LIFE**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog – "FATE"<strong>

**Noir itu hitam. Namun apakah 'Noir' itu selalu hitam?**

_Ketika seorang asing datang menghampiri kehidupanmu, apakah reaksimu? Apakah kau akan menyingkirkannya? Atau kau akan mencintainya? Apakah kau akan membencinya? Atau kau akan menerimanya? Ini hanyalah sepenggal cerita dari kehidupanku yang sangat panjang...Maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku ini? – Alexis Noir_

* * *

><p><strong>HXHXHXHXH-Slice of Life-HXHXHXHXH<strong>

* * *

><p>"Danchou..." sebuah suara memanggil.<p>

"Danchou?" suara tersebut memanggil lagi.

Kuroro Lucifer, seorang pria berusia sekitar 26 tahun yang namanya dipanggil tersebut tak kunjung menyahut. Machi, seorang gadis berambut ungu kebiruan yang sedari tadi memanggil sang pimpinan laba-laba tersebut, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Kuroro.

"Danchou? Kau baik-baik saja?" Machi memandang lurus pada Kuroro.

"Ah, Machi. Ya, begitulah," jawab Kuroro datar sembari melayangkan pandangannya yang tadi sempat kosong ke buku yang ada di tangannya.

'_Begitulah?'_ bisik Machi dalam hatinya, _'Ada masalahkah?'_

Machi lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum dia menutup pintu ruangan itu, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh sekilas pada Kuroro. Terlihat jelas mata Kuroro sedang tidak fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Hal ini sangat aneh, _feeling_ Machi berkata demikian. Tidak biasanya anggota Ryodan, termasuk Machi, bisa membaca gelagat aneh dari sang pimpinan laba-laba semudah ini, karena Kuroro selalu dapat menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan sempurna.

'_Pasti ada sesuatu,'_ Machi mengernyitkan keningnya dan berlalu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _Bandit Secret_-ku?"

Kuroro bertanya pelan tanpa ada yang menyahut. Kuroro bangkit berdiri dan memunculkan _Bandit Secret_ lalu menatapnya. Sekilas memang tidak ada yang berubah dari buku tersebut. Namun dia yakin, ada yang aneh dengan buku itu. Kuroro lalu menggunakan Gyo dan mencoba membaca aliran nen-nya sendiri, yang saat ini mengalir di buku itu. Tiba-tiba _Bandit Secret_ bercahaya dan melayang ke atas kepalanya, mendadak Kuroro serasa kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Kakinya seolah tak sanggup menampung berat tubuhnya dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

* * *

><p><strong>HXHXHXHXH-Slice of Life-HXHXHXHXH<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, Gon! Berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti itu! Kau seperti orang gila!" gerutu Killua, "Kau juga Leorio, katakan sesuatu!"<p>

Leorio tak mengacuhkan Killua. Sambil tersenyum, dia membiarkan Gon menikmati kesibukannya, karena dia tahu Gon pasti begitu bersemangat menyambut kedatangan sahabat mereka Kurapika, yang lama menghilang dari permukaan bumi.

"Hei, tak bisakah kau berhenti sebentar saja, Goooonnn?" gerutu Killua lagi.

"Killua, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu Kurapika, jadi..." sahut Gon.

"Iya~Iya~Iya, aku tahu," potong Killua,

"Tapi kita kan hanya tinggal menunggu Kurapika turun dari pesawatnya. Jadi kau tak perlu menghalangi jalan orang lain seperti itu, Gon!" Killua menunjuk ke arah lift yang dihambat oleh Gon.

"He?"

Gon menoleh. Dilihatnya banyak orang yang berhenti dan terganggu karena tingkahnya. Killua hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan Leorio tertawa kecil.

"Ah, maafkan aku," ucap Gon mundur beberapa langkah dan menabrak seseorang di belakangnya.

"Bodoh," bisik Killua sambil tersenyum tipis menatap kepolosan Gon, namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak.

"Gon," panggil seseorang yang tadi ditabrak Gon dengan punggungnya.

Gon membalikkan badannya. Senyumnya mengembang, matanya begitu berbinar melihat seseorang yang ditunggu sedari tadi, akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya.

"KURAPIKA!" Gon langsung memeluk Kurapika.

Ya, Kurapika. Seorang pria berwajah sangat manis dan berambut pirang pendek muncul dengan penampilan barunya yang sangat berbeda. Dia tak lagi memakai pakaian khas sukunya yang berwarna biru tua dengan aksen kuning keemasan itu. Sekarang dia berpenampilan sangat formal, seperti Leorio. Dia memakai jas dan kemeja dengan rapi, tatapan matanya terlihat lebih tenang namun sedikit lebih dingin dari saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Killua dan Leorio memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, namun spontan bangkit dari bangku untuk menyambutnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Killua mencoba melemparkan senyuman padanya, begitu juga dengan Leorio. Diluar dugaan mereka, Kurapika membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis yang hangat. Melihat itu, Leorio dan Killua saling berpandangan.

'_Dia belum berubah,'_ pikir mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kurapika! Kau bertambah tinggi!" ucap Gon seraya melepaskan pelukan panjangnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kurapika.

"Iya! Kau juga terlihat lebih keren, seperti seorang bos!" tambah Gon lagi.

Kurapika menaikkan alisnya sebelah lalu tersenyum kembali. Dia menatap Gon, Killua dan Leorio. Hatinya merasa teduh, semua rasa letih dan bebannya seolah hilang hanya dengan melihat senyuman lembut ketiga sahabat terbaiknya. Dia lalu menarik senyumnya lebih lebar.

'_Mungkin aku memang merindukan mereka,'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Kami sudah menyewa hotel terbaik disini!" ajak Gon sambil menarik tangan Killua.

"Hei, Gon! Gon! Kau salah tarik, seharusnya kau menarik Kurapika!" Killua mencoba berontak.

Kurapika hanya tertawa kecil dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Leorio lalu berjalan di samping Kurapika. Dia sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah sahabatnya itu. Kurapika yang menyadari itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Style baru?" tanya Leorio balik.

"Begitulah," sahut Kurapika singkat.

"Kurapika, kau tahu...?"

"Hm?"

"Aku berhasil melalui..."** BRUK!** Kurapika mendadak jatuh pingsan,

"...semua u...jianku," ucap Leorio terbata-bata.

Dia berhenti dan menatap Kurapika yang tergelak tepat di sebelahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, Leorio menatap tak percaya dan penuh rasa terkejut. Tentu saja Leorio sangat terkejut dan panik, karena baru sedetik yang lalu Kurapika baik-baik saja. Kepanikan juga muncul dari orang di sekitar mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya orang di sekitar, yang spontan mengerumuni mereka berdua.

"Teman pria bertubuh tinggi itu pingsan," sahut yang lainnya.

"Kurapika! Kurapika!" Leorio mencoba mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Panggil ambulans! Cepat!" teriak yang lainnya.

Mendengar kericuhan dari arah dua sahabatnya yang tertinggal di belakang, Gon dan Killua yang berada tak begitu jauh di depan mereka langsung berlari menghampiri. Gon langsung terlihat panik, sementara itu Killua berusaha tetap tenang dan pandangannya teralih pada tangan Kurapika. Dia melihat tangan kanan Kurapika bersinar. Dia bingung apakah ini benar-benar terjadi atau hanya ilusi saja karena rasa kuatirnya.

"Kurapika! Kurapika!" panggil Gon sambil sedikit menggoncang tubuhnya.

* * *

><p><strong>HXHXHXHXH-Slice of Life-HXHXHXHXH<strong>

_Aku ingin menemukan mereka..._

_Aku harus menemukan mereka..._

_Aku pasti menemukan mereka..._

**HXHXHXHXH-Slice of Life-HXHXHXHXH**

* * *

><p>Phinx meletakkan tubuh Kuroro di atas batu yang berukuran besar dengan hati-hati, layaknya batu dingin itu adalah tempat tidur bagi Kuroro. Semua anggota Ryodan saling menatap keheranan. Mereka terkejut menemukan sang Danchou dalam keadaan pingsan. Kuroro tidak selemah ini, setidaknya bukan Kuroro yang seperti ini, yang mereka kenal selama ini. Mereka heran, bagaimana mungkin seorang Kuroro yang tak pernah menampakkan celah tentang kelemahannya, mendadak ditemukan pingsan seperti ini tanpa alasan jelas. Ini aneh, benar-benar aneh. Itulah yang berkecamuk di benak mereka semua saat ini.<p>

"Danchou tidak sedang sakit bukan?" tanya Shizuku polos.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah sakit, tempat Gon dan kawan-kawan melarikan Kurapika, juga mengalami situasi yang mirip. Awalnya mereka befikir mungkin Kurapika hanya terlalu kelelahan hingga jatuh pingsan, namun ini sudah hampir setengah jam Kurapika tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang aneh dengan keadaan fisiknya. Leorio juga berpendapat demikian. Tapi inilah kenyataannya, dia bernafas, namun tak bergerak. Kurapika seperti mayat hidup dan apapun yang sahabatnya lakukan, tetap tidak bisa membangunkan Kurapika.

"Kurapika tidak sedang sakit bukan?" tanya Gon dengan ekspresi sedih.

Gon memegang tangan Kurapika dan menatapnya sedih. Bukan pertemuan menyedihkan seperti ini yang diharapkannya. Gon mulai meneteskan air matanya tepat di atas tangan Kurapika. Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar yang sangat terang muncul. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di markas Genei Ryodan. Kedua cahaya yang muncul secara simultan itu seolah saling berhubungan karena muncul persis bersamaan, padahal dua daerah itu berbeda letak dan sangat berjauhan jaraknya. Masih dalam keadaan pingsan, Kuroro terangkat dari tempat tidurnya, demikian pula Kurapika. Tubuh mereka pun bersinar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Leorio menatap tak percaya, "Kenapa dia..."

"Tadi aku sudah menyadari keanehan ini, tapi kupikir itu hanya firasatku saja..." lirih Killua.

Gon berusaha menahan Kurapika dan menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, namun perlahan tangan itu terlepas. Leorio dan Killua terpaku melihat kejadian itu. Di lain pihak, ekspresi yang persis sama juga dialami 5 anggota Ryodan yang sedang ada di markas, yaitu Nobunaga, Shal, Shizuku, Phinx dan Machi.

"Kurapikaaaa! Kurapikaaaa!" panggil Gon sambil melompat-lompat kecil, mencoba meraih Kurapika kembali.

Tubuh Kurapika melayang semakin tinggi dan cahaya itu semakin terang dan memaksa Gon dan lainnya menutup mata mereka. Demikian pula dengan kondisi markas Ryodan. Dua buah cahaya kecil keluar dari tubuh Kuroro dan Kurapika. Namun setelah itu, beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya itu mulai meredup, Kurapika dan Kuroro mulai turun dan kembali tergeletak.

"Kurapika!" Gon langsung meraih tangan Kurapika.

Sedikit demi sedikit, jari Kurapika bergerak. Gon langsung tersentak, dia melihat Kurapika mulai membuka matanya. Leorio dan Killua langsung menghampiri Kurapika lebih dekat. Kurapika lalu bangkit dan duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Kurapika?" panggil Gon pelan.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gon berusaha memastikan kondisi Kurapika.

"Maksudnya?" Kurapika balik bertanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu padaku?"

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan!" ucap Gon kuatir.

"Lalu?"

"Kau membuat kami kuatir! Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Leorio.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Kurapika meyakinkan mereka bertiga.

"Tidak ada yang aneh?" kali ini Killua yang angkat bicara.

"Kurasa tidak, kecuali aku hilang ingatan tentang siapa orang itu," sahut Kurapika masih terus memegang kepalanya, "Aku tak merasa memiliki ingatan tentang dia."

"Orang itu?" tanya ketiga sahabatnya bersamaan. Kurapika menunjuk ke belakang mereka. Gon, Killua dan Leorio lalu menoleh ke belakangnya.

* * *

><p><strong>HXHXHXHXH-Slice of Life-HXHXHXHXH<strong>

* * *

><p>"Danchou! Danchou! Kau tak apa-apa?" teriak Nobunaga bertubi-tubi.<p>

"Berhentilah berteriak, karena Danchou baik-baik saja dan kau hampir memecahkan telingaku," gerutu Machi.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Kuroro mulai menginterogasi anak buahnya.

"Ka-kau melayang, Danchou!" jawab Nobu spontan.

"Kau juga bersinar," tambah Phinx sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, Danchou?" tanya Shal.

"Hmm...," desis Kuroro, "Lalu?"

"Anak itu muncul,"

Dengan ekspresi polos tanpa dosa, Shizuku menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang tak dikenal yang berada tepat di belakang Kuroro. Dia mengintip dari balik reruntuhan pilar gedung tempat mereka bermarkas saat ini.

"Tangkap dia," perintah Kuroro cepat.

Dengan cepat Machi berpindah ke tempat si anak berada dan bermaksud menangkap tangannya. Namun mendadak dia menghilang dan malah berpindah di seberang Machi.

"Cih!" gerutu Machi karena tidak menyangka anak itu sangat cepat.

"Hooo?" gumam Kuroro pelan.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter :<strong>

"Apakah kau pahlawanku?"

* * *

><p>"Kau siapa?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku memiliki perasaan yang aneh berada di dekat anak ini, Leorio."<p>

* * *

><p>"Tangkap dia. Bila perlu, patahkan kedua kaki dan tangannya,"<p>

* * *

><p>"Papa..."<p>

* * *

><p>SPOILER ENDs HERE jiakakakakak -3-;<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lova is coming back but then go againplak! Lova punya official artwork untuk fanfic kali ini, tapi baru bisa Lova tunjukkan setelah prolog, so stay alert, beib. Cap-cuss deh beib, See you on next chaptaaa~ Jangan lupah review yah. Lovah tunggguuu ciaaooo~~~**_


	2. Who are you?

**NOIR - SLICE of LIFE**

**Chapter 1 : **_**"Who are you?"**_

**Preview :**

"_Apakah kau pahlawanku?"_

"_Kau siapa?"_

"_Tangkap dia. Bila perlu, patahkan kedua kaki dan tangannya,"_

"_Papa...?"_

"_Aku memiliki perasaan yang aneh berada di dekat anak ini, Leorio."_

* * *

><p><strong>HXHXHXHXH-Slice of Life-HXHXHXHXH<strong>

"_Mama...? Mama, rambutmu sangat berantakan. Mama, kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan penampilanmu. Mama, Kapankah kau akan memanggil namaku lagi? Mama...?" __**– Alexis Noir**_

**HXHXHXHXH-Slice of Life-HXHXHXHXH**

* * *

><p>"Hei, bangun!"<p>

Machi mengguncang tubuh seorang gadis muda yang terlelap di hadapannya. Sang gadis tak bergeming, dia masih saja terlelap dalam mimpinya. Machi mengernyitkan keningnya dan mendapat ide. Dia menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan dan perlahan ke telinga gadis itu.

"Ga...wat...Kuroro-sama...dalam bahaya..." rintih Machi.

HA! Gadis itu mendadak bangun, seolah tersetrum oleh ucapan Machi. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Dia melihat Kuroro sedang duduk menyilangkan kaki tepat di hadapannya. Sementara itu dia melihat beberapa anggota Ryodan lainnya berada di sekitarnya. Kuroro memandangnya lurus dan tanpa ekspresi. Begitu Machi menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, dengan cepat sang gadis bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya. Dia lalu tersenyum pada Kuroro.

"Haha..." tawa sang gadis seraya mengusap-usap bagian wajahnya yang berbekas permukaan batu.

Shizuku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya melihat tingkah anak itu. Nobunaga merasa jengkel lalu memukul pelan kepala gadis itu dengan pegangan pedangnya. Lalu dia menariknya hingga tepat jatuh di bawah telapak sepatu Kuroro.

"Jangan hanya tertawa, perkenalkan dirimu pada Danchou," sinis Nobunaga.

"Eh?" gadis itu kebingungan.

"Jangan hanya '_EH!_', kau mati mati apa?" ancam Phinx.

"Mungkin dia mau kaki dan tangannya dipatahkan lagi?" tambah Shizuku.

Gadis itu spontan menutup mulutnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah ketakutan. Kuroro melihat tubuhnya gemetaran dan sedikit-demi sedikit mundur dan menyentuh ujung sepatunya.

"Phinx, Nobunaga, Shizuku. Diamlah," perintah Kuroro.

Kuroro lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya menatap kening gadis itu. Sepintas dia memang gadis biasa, Kuroro lalu menggunakan Gyo. Dia mengulangi apa yang baru saja dilakukannya sebelum pingsan, saat dia memiliki perasaan aneh tentang Bandit Secret miliknya. Kuroro melihat tanda salib yang sama seperti yang terukir di keningnya, pada kening anak gadis itu.

"Penjelmaan Bandit Secret? Hmmm...sepertinya bukan."

"Siapa kau sebe..." Kuroro menghentikan kalimatnya melihat sang gadis mengambil sebatang kayu kecil dan mengukirkan sesuatu di atas tanah.

"A...le...xis...No...ir..."eja Machi.

"Itu namamu?" tanya Phinx. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Alexis, nama yang aneh," gumam Kuroro pelan. Alexis lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Danchou, sepertinya gadis ini memang tidak bisa bicara," ucap Shizuku.

"Ya, sepertinya, tapi keahliannya cukup unik," balas Kuroro.

"Berniat memilikinya, Danchou?" tanya Kuroro.

Kuroro tak menjawab dan hanya memandang Alexis yang masih menebar senyum padanya. Kuroro Lalu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Dia hanya gadis biasa dengan sedikit kemampuan nen. Jangan tertarik semudah itu, Danchou," Machi mencoba memperingatkan Kuroro.

'_Benarkah hanya gadis biasa? Lalu perasaan aneh apa ini,' _gumam Kuroro dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>HXHXHXHXH –<strong>**FLASHBACK**** –**_**Slice of Life**_** -HXHXHXHXH**

* * *

><p>"Tangkap dia. Bila perlu, patahkan kedua kaki dan tangannya," perintah Kuroro cepat.<p>

"Baik!"

Machi, Shal, Phinx dan Shizuku langsung bergerak cepat menghalang gerak Alexis. Saat Alexis terpojok, dengan serentak mereka ingin menariknya paksa. Namun WUSSH! Sang gadis menghilang dan berpindah tempat ke balik punggung Kuroro. Beberapa saat kemudian Kuroro menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Alexis dan dia terkejut.

'_Bagaimana mungkin dia sedekat ini tapi aku baru merasakan keberadaannya?'_ pikir Kuroro.

"Dia bisa teleport seperti Danchou?" tanya Nobu kebingungan.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Shal.

Machi yang merasa dipermainkan oleh Alexis langsung menggunakan 'in' dan berpindah dengan cepat, sebelum Alexis menyadarinya. Machi meraih tangan kiri Alexis dengan paksa dan mematahkannya. Alexis langsung terduduk dan Machi menghentakkan kakinya keras dan mematahkan kaki kanan gadis malang itu.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa lari kemana pun," cibir Machi dingin.

Namun Alexis menghilang lagi dari jangkauannya, kali ini dia berpindah ke sudut ruangan. Alexis mengangkat tangan kanannya dan nen nya mulai mengalir. Ryodan melihat dia memunculkan sebuah gulungan kain. Kain itu menyerupai perban yang sangat panjang berwarna putih kebiruan yang mulai melingkari tubuh mungilnya. Dengan cepat kaki dan tangannya yang bengkak dan patah kembali ke wujud asal. Gadis itu tersenyum puas, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Machi.

"Cih, dia benar-benar mempermainkanku," Machi terlihat jengkel.

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada anak buahnya untuk menyadari gerakannya, sang Danchou sudah berpindah ke belakang Alexis dan memukul belakang lehernya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Semua anggota Ryodan terdiam, tak biasanya sang Danchou turun tangan mengatasi hal sepele seperti ini, menangkap seorang gadis kecil.

'_Papa...'_

Kuroro tersentak mendengar suara tanpa wujud itu dan menatap Alexis yang pingsan di bawah kakinya.

'Diakah yang mengatakannya?' bisik Kuroro dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>HXHXHXHXH –<strong>**FLASHBACK END**** –**_**Slice of Life**_** -HXHXHXHXH**

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di tempat Gon dkk...<p>

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Gon ramah.

"Alicia," jawab sang gadis berambut coklat.

"Kau datang darimana?" tanya Leorio.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Killua yang mulai jengkel.

"Aku tidak ingat," jawab Alicia lagi.

"Haaaaa? Jangan bercanda! Kau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami! Kau bermaksud menyelakai Kurapika 'kan dan segampang itu kau bilang kau tak ingat apa yang kau lakukan?" hardik Killua bertubi-tubi dengan sangat geram.

"Ki- Killua, jangan galak begitu, Alicia maksudku Alicia-san terlihat kebingungan," Gon menyela.

"Apa kau pahlawanku?" tanya Alicia pada Killua.

"Ha?" Killua mengernyit.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang. Dia adalah pahlawanku. Kaukah orangnya?" tambah Alicia lagi.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraanku," gerutu Killua.

Kurapika hanya memandang perdebatan kecil antara Gon, Killua dan gadis asing yang mendadak muncul di hadapan mereka, Alicia. Leorio lalu mendekatinya dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku memiliki perasaan yang aneh berada di dekat anak ini, Leorio." Ucap Kurapika pelan.

"Benarkah? Entah mengapa, aku tak merasa ada yang aneh dengannya," sambung Leorio.

"Itu karena kau bodoh, kau tak akan menyadari apapun karena kebodohan itu" kata Kurapika lagi.

"Enak saja!" bantah Leorio cepat.

Alicia menoleh pada Kurapika dengan tatapan datar. Kurapika merasa tidak nyaman dan membalas tatapan tersebut dengan agak tajam. Alicia tersenyum lembut padanya. Kurapika semakin tak nyaman dan memutar bola matanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gon dan Killua.

"Kami akan membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan," ucap Gon yang diikuti Killua di belakangnya.

"Aku ikut," Leorio bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku...juga, boleh 'kan?" Alicia menarik lengan baju Leorio pelan. Leorio megangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Kurapika, kau tunggu sebentar ya," ucap Gon dan langsung berlalu.

"Tunggu ya...Mama-ku yang cantik," bisik Alicia pelan seraya menyusul Gon, Killua dan Leorio yang telah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Kurapika menoleh cepat, namun tak melihat seorang pun lagi di sekitarnya.

'_Mama? Sepertinya aku harus menjaga jarak dari anak itu dan menyelidiki siapa dia sebenarnya,'_ ucap Kurapika dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**note : tararararara inilah kemunculan perdana OC Lovah, Alexis Noir! Udah pd liat ilustrasinya ga? gw jdiin pp disni kog klo blm :p oke dehhh see you next loves you yeahhhh!  
><strong>


End file.
